John H Watson
by Tami Mikaelson
Summary: After Sherlock's 'death' John was having a hard time dealing with it until something unexpected happened and he found a new source of adventure. Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

The 'death' of Sherlock Holmes hit John Watson hard and John had been involved in a war he was in Afghanistan for goodness sake he had seen many people be killed and die before but this was his best friend.

There were many emotions he felt the day and weeks after Sherlock's 'death' but that wasn't what was taking it toll on him it was the nightmares he kept reliving the moment that Sherlock jumped every night.

He was a mess he knew it and he also knew that a lot of people were worried about him. He felt abandoned, lost and angry. He felt like Sherlock had abandoned him, lost without him and angry that Sherlock had left and made him watch him die. The grief and mourning that he was going through was becoming to much for him.

It had been a year since then and he knew he should move on but he couldn't nothing interested him anymore. His job as a part time GP was boring and everything else didn't matter and his limp was coming back which pissed him off.

John needed to find something that made him feel useful before he went insane.

_-With Mycroft-_

Mycroft was on his way to a meeting with Thomas Cunningham who was the head of MI6 Mr. Cunningham was one of the few people that Mycroft had respect for.

Mycroft had a few months ago left a file on John Watson on Mr. Cunningham's desk MI6 was looking for new agents and Mycroft knew John fit the bill of what they were looking for and he could see the toll his brothers 'death' was having on him and working with MI6 was just want John needed plus John was loyal, hardworking, smart and had a good record within the army.

Once he was within MI6 base Mycroft could relax a little this was one of the safest places in England he was lead into Mr. Cunningham's office were the said man was waiting for him.

The meeting was short lasting on 25 minutes and it was mainly Mr. Cunningham wanting to know in more about John Watson for Mycroft meeting with him in the past once it was over Mycroft was sure the Mr. Cunningham would give John the job.

In the car heading back to his office Mycroft thought back over the past few months and the meeting he had with John he had got worse but this was the least he could do for the man because Mycroft knew Sherlock was alive and how Sherlock's 'death' was affecting John.

He hadn't told Sherlock was he plans for John and he never planned to.

**AN: I had to add Mycroft into this some how. How MI5 and MI6 find agents is a little of what I have watched on TV about how they found them when WW2 was happening and from what I have heard as well though the usually pick them up when there in University. So go with it. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

John couldn't believe it had almost been two years he had been working at his new job.

He loved his job, he loved it more then any other job he had ever had. He was in charge of a small group of five other MI6 agents who were lower down then him and got to protective the country and all the important people within it and so much more.

When he had been kidnapped on his way home from the shops his first thought was Mycroft but then he soon knew it wasn't him.

He was blindfolded and asked to remain clam and he had all thanks to army training.

Two hours later it was explained why he was there and what would be happening next.

He was given a basic test on many things and asked if he knew any languages to which he replied German and Italian. Then asked to show his skills with a gun and last fitness.

What he didn't know then was Mr Cunningham was watch him the whole time.

They were able to tell he was a stable people, looking at the situation from many different angles before making a choice about something and wouldn't risk people lives for nothing and right then Mr. Cunningham knew they had the right man. He thanked Mycroft later that week for leaving the file on his desk.

John had seen and done many things in his life but this was one of a few that made him feel like he was making a difference in people lives and it was never bored.

When they had told him what his job was gonna be and he was in charge of a small band a man John wasn't 100% sure he could do what MI6 wanted of him. Mainly because when he was in the army he got orders from people above him and now it was all on him but he was surprised at how will he took to the role and found leadership skills he didn't know he had and a group of people he could trust and become friends with in his group only one was a girl but she was just as good if not better then the rest.

John was sure he was Okay now. Right now he and his group were on a navy ship heading to India on the trail of a terrorist group who were planning something horrible to do with the government in London.

Yeah John Watson was better but it still didn't replace knowing his best friend wasn't back at home bored.

**AN: I hope you like what you read so far and please review. I don't think any of these chapter will be very long.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stepped out of the car onto Baker Street his eyes on the door in front of him 221B Baker Street.

There was nothing odd about his reaction to being on the street apart from the fact he hadn't been there in three years. Three long years. It had taken him that long to destroy the rest of Moriarty criminal underworld.

Sherlock was sure John would have forgot about him by now and the name Sherlock hadn't crossed his mind in along time. Sherlock was sure John was in for a unpleasant shock when he stepped into the flat after so long.

Thankfully he still had his key and he crept quietly upstairs he didn't want John or Mrs. Hudson to hear him if they were in and if they were he wanted it all to be a surprise even if it was a unpleasant one for them both.

He looked around the living room and kitchen and it looked the same as it had when he was lead out in handcuffs. The skull was in its place and John's things were left around the room.

He took in everything. It was a dusty but he was beginning to picture John's life without him within the flat.

The room was dusty so John hadn't been there in a few months he guessed. Everything else was the same as it had been for the most part.

So where was John then?

Heading for John's room and opening the door he found everything as it should be. The bed was made the way John always made it. Some of John's clothes were missing but John's favourite clothes still remained and a few of John's books were missing as well other things but lastly John gun was missing.

But where was John?

So John was away. He still lived here. He didn't need a lot of civilian clothing only light items.

So John...,Mycroft!

**AN: After reading a few stories kinda like this I had to try write one of my own. **

**Annie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock had heard that John would be returning on Friday and it was now Thursday so he be back tomorrow. Sherlock still wasn't sure what he was going to say to John but had decided to stay at 221B and wait for John return.

Mrs. Hudson had a mixed reaction to his return it was somewhere between happiness and making him fell guilty for what he did to them all as he thought back.

_Sherlock's thought ran through his head in a blur and because of that he wasn't aware of his surrounding so he didn't hear the footsteps or the door open._

_There was a gasp and a squeak behind him and he turned quickly to see Mrs Hudson standing there, she looked a little faint. Sherlock quickly helped her sit in the arm chair and got her a glass of water from the kitchen._

"_I-I-I oh, Sherlock..." she whispered._

"_It is all right Mrs. Hudson."_

"_Sherlock! We all thought you were dead! What on earth young man? Where have you been? What happened?" she asked all in one breath._

"_I can't tell you right now I am afraid, not after the shock you have just had." he told her. "But can I ask were is John?" _

_Mrs. Hudson face darkened._

"_Do you know what you did to that man! You abandoned him, Sherlock. He watched you fall, the poor man. He was a mess for a year and had everyone so very worried about him." she almost yelled at him._

_Sherlock felt ashamed of himself right then for what he put John through. He didn't rejoin the army did he? For a man so in control of his emotions he suddenly felt worried._

"_Suddenly though he pulled himself together and got a new job and it was like a new least of life was brought back within him. Though his new job meets he is away a lot." Mrs Hudson rambled._

"_Thanks for telling me Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock almost whispered._

_Sherlock needed to call Mycroft because he had a feeling he would knew about all this._

"_I am glad you are all right though, Sherlock." whispered Mrs. Hudson with a small smile and gave him a little hug._

"_How about some tea?" she questioned and he nodded and sat down. "Only this one time mind I am not you housekeeper." _

_Sherlock laughed at that it was like nothing changed._

Sherlock did call Mycroft much to his dismay and after almost an hour Mycroft finally told him about how bad John got the year after his 'death' and what he had done and that John would be back on Friday if everything went well..

Sherlock didn't know what he should fell with the news. He was happy that John was better because if everything he had heard was the truth then John had took his 'death' very badly but MI6 that was dangerous work. Then again John liked danger.


	5. Chapter 5

John and his team touched down at Gatwick at 10:34am on Friday morning all of them were very tired they had spent the past six weeks running across the world trying to catch the terrorist group and they finally did Wednesday afternoon but they had to wait for MI5 back up so they could deport them back to the UK on terrorism charges.

Three black cars were waiting for them outside the airport to take them the five home.

"I'll see you soon John." said Samantha the only girl on the team and kissed his cheek.

Then the hugged and she stepped into the car. Blake was next into the car after they all shook hand.

Samantha and Mason were the youngest in the team and that made the rest a little protective on the two.

Mason, William and John stepped and talked a few minutes and decided that they met up soon and got to the pub before they all left.

John had a car to himself because he was going in a different direction to the rest.

John watched as the scenery past but the window a feeling of familiarity pasted over him he was glad to be home.

Soon enough the car pulled up onto a familiar road and he stepped out of the car and was handed his small bag, he got his key out of his pocket.

He was happy to be back he was looking forward to spending some time in the flat and seeing Mrs. Hudson.

He jogged up the stairs being part of a team working for MI6 have done wonders to him.

He was confident again, he walked with his head high and his leg didn't bother him. He was in control.

Dropping his bag on the floor with a sigh and heading towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea before heading to bed for some much needed sleep.

"Hello John."

John heard a voice he thought he would never hear again behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock heard heavy footsteps and the key unlocking the door to 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock mind began to haywire. How does he explain all this?

Sherlock watched John for the second he entered the room. John was dressed in all black and his body showed signs of him being in a hot and sunny place. He held himself differently his back was a little straighter and he had a confidence in his walk that wasn't there before. His hair was a little shorter and there was a clearness in his eyes.

Sherlock then knew John was a peace and had made a life for himself without him.

John hadn't noticed him there yet.

"Hello John." he said quietly.

John turned quickly and his eyes went wide when he saw Sherlock stood there a few tears in his eyes.

"Sherlock?" he whispered "You're alive."

"I am. Brilliant deduction."

John gave him a confused look as he wiped the tears away.

"Me leaving has proven to be beneficial for you." he informed him.

"Alright, if I didn't believe it was you before I do know."

There was a silence between the two.

"Tea?" questioned Sherlock.

"That would be great." replied John softly.

Sherlock nodded and looked round the kitchen he found the tea bags and mugs he then went to the fridge and noticed they were missing something.

"Hmm... John?"

"Yes?"

"There's no milk."

Their eyes met like many times before and they both burst out laughing together. John eyes filled with tears again.

"So how did you do it and why?" asked John suddenly and calmly.

"You mean you have no idea?" questioned Sherlock and John shook his head. "He was gonna kill you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade if I didn't and I needed to take care of some things before I came back." Sherlock told him. "It would only work if you all believed I was dead."

John nodded slowly.

"I want to know _everything_ later. Well they cleared your name."

"I know Mycroft kept me informed."

"Oh right." said John. "Wait! What?" John looked at Sherlock in shock. "Mycroft knew! You mean to tell me he lied to my face for three years!"

Sherlock went quiet again.

"I'm sorry."

John couldn't believe this, alright he could but this was to much he formed a friendship with Mycroft over the three years and to find out he have known all along shouldn't be surprising and on top of that Sherlock apologised. What had he hit in the head when he was away?

"He was important to my plan and I will explain everything later when Lestrade gets here because there still one thing I need to do." explained Sherlock.

"Right." said John and stood up and headed for the door.

John's emotions were all over the place anger, disbelief, happiness and relief. John stopped suddenly.

"Wanna come with me to get milk?"

Sherlock nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Oh and Sherlock." spoke John and Sherlock turned towards John again.

John suddenly punched Sherlock in the jaw not to hard but enough to get his point across.

"Don't do that again." continued John and then headed for the door for be could lose his cool again.

"I thought your new job would have taken all that violence out of you."

"Don't worry it normally does." John said as he continued on his mission for milk.

Sherlock got over his shock and jogged after John.

"Has everyone at the Yard seen you yet?" asked John as they walked to the shops and Sherlock nodded.

"What Anderson do?" asked John curiously with a childish smile.

Sherlock smiled back and began to tell him. Just like old times thought Sherlock.

**AN: Longest chapter yet :) Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were back at the flat after getting the milk Sherlock began explaining about breaking down Moriarty's underground agents and his network and him having to travel to France, Germany and other parts of Europe before heading to Japan and then Russia before coming back to London and how Mycroft helped.

"I never asked before but Moriarty is really dead, right?" John asked Sherlock as they drank there second cup of tea.

"Yeah he is." replied Sherlock simply and John breathed a sigh of relief at his answer.

The both just sat there happily John happy his best friend wasn't really die and Sherlock happy to be back.

"So what is like..., you new job with MI6?" questioned Sherlock suddenly.

John head shot up at the question.

"How did you..."

"Mycroft." Sherlock said simply.

"Should have known." John said more to himself then Sherlock.

"Different." was the first thing John said before continuing. "It was what I needed."

"So you still live here in 221B."

"Yeah didn't seem right to leave."

"So what's gonna happen now I am back?" asked Sherlock he was curious to know.

John chuckled at the question but wasn't overly surprised by the question this was Sherlock Holmes they were talking with.

"I am NOT leaving my job because you have now decided it is time for you to come back. I still help you if and when I can but I like what I do Sherlock," he said and looked over at Sherlock. "I am good at it people look up to me."

"It won't be the same without you." Sherlock told John honestly.

"Well I had to watch you 'die Sherlock and we all have to adapt to change Sherlock." replied John with cold tone and look in his eyes which told Sherlock the conversation was over.

It reminded Sherlock of the conversation he had with Mycroft the day after he was told John now worked for MI6.

_-Phone Conversation-_

"_Sherlock!" Mycroft almost yelled into the phone._

"_What!" shouted Sherlock back._

"_What I did was for the best." said Mycroft calmly._

"_The Best! He could get killed or something just as bad," Sherlock told him._

"_Yeah I know but he needs it. Sherlock you will not make him leave his job." Mycroft informed him." He needs to felt he brings something to the table. He's one of the best agents MI6 have had in years. He understand what has to be done and does it without endangering his team, he gets to protective his country and has more respect for everyone he work with and for then he had in the army it is what he trained to do Sherlock. For Queen and country." explained Mycroft._

_Sherlock hates when Mycroft was right and would never admit it, so he hung up._

_Still it wouldn't hurt to ask._

Brought one of his memory by John.

"I'll help you find and get Colonel Sebastian Moran but if I am called away I am going." John informed him and Sherlock nodded.

John thought to himself after he said that to Sherlock. He was thinking about the name Moran it didn't ring any bells had he served under a man who was now trying to kill Sherlock. That was a scary thought in its self.

From what Sherlock had told him Colonel Moran was the best sniper in the British Army since WW2 before he was dishonourably discharged five years ago and soon after coming home became one of Moriarty's most trusted men and was now trying to kill Sherlock after finding out Sherlock hadn't really died after what happened on the roof three years ago.

John shook himself from his thoughts he'd think on it all later when he wasn't so tired.

Sherlock guessed he had to share his blogger from now on. He could do that right?

**A/N: Review please I would love to know what you all think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Life in 221B got back to normal for the most part. John made tea and got the food shopping in and Sherlock complained about being bored as he tried to find Moran.

Lestrade arrived at 221B Baker Street at 9:36am on Thursday morning and it was like things hadn't changed apart from the fact John felt a little like a lap dog or stray Sherlock found on the street. He guessed that what happened when you have a whole team under your command and then suddenly the control is past on to someone else.

John wasn't really listening to what Lestrade was saying he was lost in his own thoughts.

"We'll come." Sherlock said to Lestrade before turning to John. "John?"

John looked at Sherlock and nodded. "Give me a minute to change into something." he replied.

Once Lestrade knew John wouldn't hear them he said. "Are you sure this is a good idea? It's just John changed since..."

"So I keep hearing but its obvious that he still willing to come to the crime scene that he isn't a changed as everyone believes."

"If you believe so I'll have to take your word for it. The address is 84 Star Road and just so you know Anderson on forensics." he told Sherlock and left.

20 minutes later they were both in a taxi heading toward the crime scene. John felt a little uncomfortable with everything. He wasn't 100% sure way he just did, maybe it was because it all felt just like it did three years ago and his life was very different to then. He was nervous a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile.

They arrived at 84 Star Road quicker then John had thought. It was a nice house around 1920s maybe a little older and they headed straight for the front door.

Once they were inside Lestrade gave them the run down and Sherlock set to work.

John had forgotten what it was like to watch Sherlock do his thing and soon stated that the uncle did it after John had a quick look at the body.

Open and shut domestic hardly worth his time or so Sherlock said.

**AN: Sorry I guess this is a filler more then anything. I would like to thank the person who reviewed it made me really happy so thank you :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Once Sherlock had a lead on Moran he throw himself into it and John had forgotten what it was like work along side Sherlock but quickly got back into it.

John had been called away for a few days it was nothing big just another team needed some back up and he was back within three days.

It was three weeks later when Sherlock had everything in place and a trap for Moran in place and it was going to happen in two days time.

John would never say this to Sherlock but he didn't like the plan. There was something about it all the made John feel uneasy, there was a few thing that could go wrong with the plan.

Also they didn't know if Moran had a plan of his own and that was the main thing that made John uneasy but there wasn't much he could do.

John had made a few calls and had his team on standby just in case.

As the time draw closer John just wanted it all over with. When the day did come John hadn't seen Sherlock so gleeful but that was understandable, three long hard years of work were coming to a end though John hoped a interesting case would come up soon so Sherlock wouldn't get bored.

Everything was going to plan until Sherlock was delivered a note.

_Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Holmes but you little trap isn't gonna caught me._

_I believe I have something that belongs to you, try and find me within the next 24 hours and your brother gets to live._

_Moran._

That changed everything within seconds and Sherlock went very pale suddenly and began to pacing.

**AN: This is super short I am sorry. Hope you liked it though and please review. Annie.**


	10. Chapter 10

John did everything within he power to find Mycroft but it would take a few hours and his team knew there was a time limit.

John and Mycroft formed a odd friendship after Sherlock 'death' and after listening to John and all the help Mycroft had done for him the least John could do was help Sherlock find and save him.

Hours pasted and Sherlock was still pacing around the room.

"Sherlock would you please clam down! We will find him, so could you please sit down your driving me crazy."

"But he's out there somewhere! I have to solve this somehow and I only have another six hours left." Sherlock replied as he paced back and forth and John sat there unmoving they were behaving the opposite to each other.

Sherlock continued his pacing and mutterings to himself as John sat there with his phone in his lap wanting for a call. He had met a lot of influential people when Sherlock had been away and he just needed to wait for them to call one of his team or himself back.

20 minutes later his phone rang.

"Hello?" said John. "Yes this is John Watson." he replied calmly.

"Yeah. Are you sure? Alright then. Yes! We're on our way then and thank you."

"Who was that." questioned Sherlock the second he hung up.

"A friend of mine. He had said that Sebastian Moran rented a warehouse by the river a few weeks ago and he is there at the moment." replied John calmly with a small smile.

Sherlock headed straight for the door.

"Wait! Sherlock." John called as he sent a text to William telling them were to go and he be there in a few minutes.

"What! He could be doing also anything to Mycroft."

"Stop worrying he is going to be fine. My team already on it's way and there arrive within the next few minutes." John explained and they walked down the stairs and out the door. Waiting for them was a black BMW and John didn't say anything he just opened the door and got in and Sherlock followed seconds later.

"John?" Sherlock was a little speechless John had done all this to protective his brother and help when Sherlock was to emotionally to see everything or anything clearly.

"Just go with it Sherlock and do as I say so that your not in any danger." replied John calmly and softly and then grabbed the bag on his left.

Inside was a pair of pistols and half a dozen clips.

"Now you going to wait outside and when I say its safe you will come inside but not before." command John.

"No! I am going too he is my brother." replied Sherlock.

"I am not arguing with you Sherlock. You can stay outside willingly or make me do something that I will later regret."

"I... fine." sighed Sherlock and John smiled in thanks towards Sherlock for listening for once.

**-Warehouse-**

"Come on wake up!" said Sebastian to Mycroft with a slap to the face he was also tied to a chair.

Mycroft looked around a remembered were he was and then looked at Sebastian.

"I believe your rescue team is gonna be arriving soon and I bet you wanna be awake to see them arrive."

As Mycroft moved he felt pain go down he left side it was nothing to bad Moran had just beat him a little and hit him a few to many times on his left side he was gonna he hurting for sometime after this.

"Way are you doing this? Your not gonna leave here free even if I do die here." asked Mycroft. He was the British Government and no one was really safe from him.

"You brother took someone important away from me and if I can't have the doctor I'll have you instead." Moran replied coldly.

**AN: Please review I would like to know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at the warehouse five minutes later and as the stepped out Sherlock noticed three man two of whom were the same age as John one younger more near his age as well as a women.

"What the situation?" asked John straight away in a commanding tone.

"Moran is there with the hostage. The hostage isn't to badly injured." the man replied straight away.

"Alright all of you know the drill and I will be entering in a minute. Our first priority is the hostage if any of you believe that Moran is about to do anything to harm the hostage you shot but not to kill and don't get injured." said John and they all nodded and did as told.

Once John was sure everyone was in place and Sherlock wasn't going to do anything stupid he walked towards the door took a deep breath and entered.

"Not disturbing anything am I?" said John to Sebastian. Moran looked on in wonder and Mycroft as well. From what John could see Mycroft needed medical attention.

Sebastian moved closer to Mycroft.

"So you came to his rescue alone, that was a bad move." replied Moran calmly and pulled out his gun and put it to Mycroft's head and John shook his head sadly.

The sound of a gun being shot was heard within the warehouse. Moran had been shot in the left shoulder.

"As you can see I didn't come alone and it was your bad move." replied John calmly and untied Mycroft.

"Sherlock." called John loudly and Sherlock came running in the police not far behind.

"I underestimated you John Watson." muttered Sebastian as he was read his rights and lead away. People underestimated him all the time.

"You Ok?" asked John once he was outside once again.

"Yeah. That was...real good thanks." said Mycroft and John chuckled a little.

Sherlock was still supporting his brother as another black car pulled up and the women who first kidnapped him so he could have his first meeting with Mycroft came towards them.

"Good to see you sir." she said she was happy he was save.

"Come on lets check you out." said John in doctor mode.

The rest of John team had made there way over.

"Thank you gentlemen and lady." Mycroft said with a nod a little tired all of a sudden.

"Your welcome sir and it was nothing." replied one of the man. (Mason)

They all got into Mycroft car and John's team in the car John have arrived in all heading to different places.

Sherlock had held his brothers hand the whole way as John asked questioned to see what was wrong with Mycroft.

Sherlock had nothing thought to much about losing his brother before and he did wanna ever go through any of this again.

"I am not even going to ask how you managed all this, John." said Mycroft with a raised eyebrow.

"It's best you don't." came John's simple and quick reply.

John knew there was going to be a lot of paperwork to fill out because of this.

**AN; Couldn't really think of anywhere to take this story anymore so I think I will end it here (for now). Hope you enjoyed it, The end was crap but what can you do.**

**Annie. **


End file.
